Eyes Clouded By Hate
by musicgirl07
Summary: Revenge is on the mind of a soldier. Summary inside.
1. Prologue

_**So…this is a story that will have a lot of questions from people who read it, but I assure everyone that does actually read it…all questions will be answered.**_

**When this story takes place is after the assumption Booth and Brennan end up together and have a family together. So they have two children of their own together and the son isn't Parker. I'm sorry if that makes people disappointed, but I decided to go with an original character for this. **

**Prologue**

_Somewhere outside of Washington D.C._

He cocked his weapon and scanned the area. He had been trained to make the weapon a part of him. Just like his father, he went through the Army. But was the best in his class and made it into the Special Forces with ease. Became a sniper and was an excellent shot. Just like his old man.

Only he wasn't using his born with talent for good. He was going against the oath he had taken to protect and uphold the law. But as of right now he didn't care.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" His best friend and sniper partner asked.

He looked at Jack. "I'm know exactly what I want. And this is it."

"I've got your back, but what about your family? You'll be one of the most wanted men in the world." Jack said. "Want to accomplish everything your father did? He managed to be a decorated officer in the army, FBI and even got himself put on the ten most wanted list. He'll be put in the history books. As will you."

"You're in this with me."

"Yeah, but I'm a sidekick and won't be remembered like this. Which is a good thing. As a friend I'm saying don't throw your life away over something that can't be fixed. That is the one thing that your father did that…you know what fuck it. I'm out of here." Jack slipped his sunglasses on and got up. "I've got a kid on the way. I'd rather not fuck up my life just so you can fulfill a fucking death wish."

He took out a knife and slashed it across Jack's Achilles tendon. Blood sprayed everywhere and Jack fell to the ground screaming. He stuck the knife in the ground and covered Jack's mouth. "If you don't shut the fuck up I will mutilate you and make sure that your body is never identified. My baby sister may be an excellent forensic anthropologist like our mother, but she would fail trying to fucking identify you. Then you'll be put in the ground as a John Doe number 400,006 or whatever fucking number they give you. Since you decided to change the plan and leave, I have to create a new plan and I missed one of the few god damn fucking times he'll be out in the open." He pulled the knife out of the ground and looked at his wounded friend. "Goodbye Jack."

He drove the knife into Jack's abdomen and twisted the blade. "Only your eyes were unclouded by hate." He said and got up. "To bad that now Godfather/Uncle Anthony will soon become father and husband to the lovely Emelie."

Jack's eyes widened even more as Anthony smiled his rare smile and took the knife out. "I'm going to take my hand away so you can scream for help." He whispered in his friend's ear. "But you'll be dead in about 40 minutes. It will take a long time for anyone to find you. If you're ever found."

Jack blinked and felt a tear go down his face. He inhaled sharply when Anthony took his hand off his mouth, but he didn't scream. "My…fam…family…"

Anthony took out Jack's wallet and took out the photo of Jack with his yet to be pregnant wife and two girls. "You can't keep it." Anthony said.

"K…kill me." Jack said.

"I'll give you that." Anthony and picked up the knife and stabbed his friend three more times. To make sure he was dead. "I know you won't forgive me, so I won't ask you to. But this is what I have to do."

**More to come if I get reviews. Remember it's a prologue so you're supposed to have questions. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own BONES in any way shape or form.**

Chapter 1

_Washington D.C., hours later_

Emelie Hale woke up around 2:30 am and saw that her husband Jack wasn't in bed. His cell phone and keys weren't on his nightstand either. She got up and slid on her robe on.

She walked past Lindsey and Rachael's room. Wrapping her robe around her, she sighed and watched her two daughters sleep peacefully through the night.

After five minutes, Emelie closed the door to her daughters' room and walked to the kitchen to see if her husband was up working or drinking a beer.

"Jack?" She called out when she saw a light on in the kitchen. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it wasn't her husband. "Anthony?"

Anthony turned around from wrapping his wrist with bandages. "Oh my God!" Emelie walked over to him. "What happened? Did you get into a fight? Where's Jack is he okay?"

"We were checking up on a family who was involved in a case earlier and we got jumped. Jack and I got separated. I don't know where he is." Anthony lied. He showed her his wrist.

"This wound looks bad. You need stitches." Emelie said looking at Anthony's wrist. "You need a doctor."

"No hospitals. They'll be looking for me. This is the last place that they'll be looking for me." Anthony said.

"I have to call Jack." Emelie said. She grabbed the phone and dialed her husband's number. "Pick up Jack…come on. Pick up."

"_You've reached the voice of…**Jack Hale** please leave your name and number…" _The computer said.

"Jack its Emelie. Where are you, call me when you get this." Emelie said and hung up. "I'm calling him again."

"Emelie…" Anthony said. He took the phone away from her. "I'm going to the office to see if he's there. If not, then I'll start an investigation."

"I just found out the sex of our baby today." Emelie said. "It's a boy. He always said he wants a son so he can try to do a good of a job as your father did."

--

"What are you doing here?" An agent asked. "What happened to your wrist?"

"Dom…did Jack show?" Anthony asked.

"No why? Something happen?"

"We were jumped. Got separated and he's not picking up his cell." Anthony said. "He's not at home either. I just came from there."

Dominic groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Let me inform Patterson. Either yes or no on starting an immediate investigation."

"Patterson is a bitch. You and I both know that. Go to Curran." Anthony said. "He's Jack's Godfather."

Dominic put the file he was holding down and sighed. "Go see Lisa. She'll be able to patch you better than the job you did yourself."

"Hey Dom…we need to keep this under wraps for right now. Emelie's pregnant. I don't think she'll be able to the pressure if her husband is missing."

Dominic looked at his friend and colleague. "You sleeping with her Anthony?"

"No. We had a thing in high school." Anthony said. "Go."

As Dominic was walking away, a female agent walked up and looked at Anthony's wrist. "What happened to your wrist?"

"Glass." Anthony said. "Hey is Lisa still here? I need some stitches."

"That's what a hospital is for." The agent said. "Oh by the way, I called you earlier."

Anthony leaned in close to her. "We slept together once, it wasn't anything special, Mary."

"It's Marie." Marie said and walked away.

--

Dominic walked down into the clinic area where Anthony was getting his wrist looked at by Lisa. "Hey, how's my guy?" Dominic asked walking in and kissing his wife on the cheek.

"He should take everyone's advice and go the hospital." Lisa said. She continued to stitch up Anthony's wrist. "It looks like someone wanted to make it looked like you tried to kill yourself."

"Hey Curran and Patterson want to talk to you about what happened after you're done here." Dominic said. "We're going to find Jack."

"You're one of the best." Anthony said.

--

Ten minutes later Anthony was sitting in an interrogation room with his boss, his boss' boss and Dominic also present.

Curran sighed and sat down with a cup of coffee. "Anthony, you're not a suspect. We just need to know exactly what happened." He pushed the tape player on record.

Anthony sighed and downed his coffee. "At 11:34 pm Jack and I went to check on a witness. To make sure that she was doing alright with her family and everything."

"Who was the witness?"

"Claudia Ramirez. 22 years old, a mother of a little boy named Tomas, age four. She was a witness in the restaurant shooting of a known associate of the drug lord Ramon Salazar. Everything checked out fine with the visit so we left." Anthony said. "About half an hour into the drive back to the office, we were stopped and jumped. Got separated and I came back here."

"We need all the details you can give us." Patterson said. She had a stern look on her face while studying Anthony.

"Driving a black SUV, Explorer. I didn't get the license plate or the model year." Anthony said.

"You're an FBI agent. that is what you do, gather details." Patterson said.

Anthony stood up and hit the table with his fist. "I was a little concerned about my partner! The details didn't matter at the god damn time!" He stopped the tape. "This interview is over. I want to talk to my union rep alone."

**This chapter was mostly dialogue and probably a little confusing with all the characters brought in. The ones who are important will be in the next couple chapters. Please read and review.**


End file.
